We Are Broken
by Michaelisa
Summary: Au. MISHA/JENSEN. Porque los pequeños detalles son los que pueden enamorarte a veces.


**Nota: **_Recomiendo muchísimo buscar en youtube antes de leer: ''Paramore - We Are Broken [Piano Version]'' mientras leéis, pues así es como más se nota lo que se expresa y con la que escribía mientras la oía. Sé que más de una persona sabrá que canción es y qué vídeo tan bonito sobre Dean y Castiel sale, en el cual me inspiré un poco n_n ¡Espero que os guste!_

oOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Nunca has sentido atracción por cosas que no sean físicas o intelectuales? ¿Te has sentido atraído por lo que una persona expresa...? ¿Por lo que expresa con la música?

De nuevo como cada viernes por la noche, salí de mi oficina con una sonrisa y me despedí de mis compañeros de trabajo. Todos aseguraban que por mi forma de actuar, era el hombre más enamorado de los fines de semana y las vacaciones pues mi expresión de felicidad al salir de ahí debía de ser demasiado amplia. Pero, ¿la verdad?, sólo adoro y ansío la llegada de los viernes. Los demás días están bien, es de relajación y todo eso, pero justamente ese día tenía algo especial para mí. Jared, mi mejor amigo que estudió conmigo desde que éramos pequeños, quería acompañarme a dónde yo iba cada viernes. Pero yo nunca le he dejado. Puedo compartir muchas cosas con él, pero ésto es sólo para mí y mi soledad.

Muchas personas se preguntan porqué estoy soltero, porqué no estoy con ninguna chica o chico, porqué notan en mí que hay amor por algo que desconocen, y sin embargo no lo tengo o no lo consigo por un motivo desconocido y extraño. Me alaga que piensen que con mi físico podría conseguir a cualquier persona, pero eso no es lo que yo quiero. Porque yo... ¿Sería estúpido enamorarse de una persona con la que nunca has hablado, verdad? ¿Y, es más difícil conseguir compartir esos sentimientos con ella si nunca has estado a menos de dos metros, a que sí?

Como si fuera un ritual, llegué a mi casa para darme una ducha y vestirme con un traje de chaqueta lo suficientemente formal pero sin llegar a parecer un hombre de negocios. Subí a mi Impala, mi segundo amor, y conduje hasta una de las calles del centro de la ciudad. Aparqué bastante cerca como de costumbre, siempre he sido un tipo suertudo en ese sentido. Hacía algo de frío aunque no me importaba demasiado, sólo necesitaba llegar lo antes posible al lugar dónde me dirigía.

Miré hacia arriba nada más situarme frente a la puerta, viendo en luces de neón el nombre de mi local favorito: _Heaven._ Bajo él, había una frase con letras más pequeñas pero que siempre me hacían sonreír y asentir al verla. En ella decía _Where the angels dwell_, dónde los ángeles moran.

Cuando entré las luces ya estaban siendo casi apagadas y como cada vez que iba, la camarera me atendía y llevaba a la mesa que tenía reservada cada semana. Situada en el centro de todas, para poder ver bien el gran piano de cola que había en el escenario listo para ser tocado. Se escucharon los pasos de la persona que haría la próxima actuación y yo sentí mi corazón lleno e hinchado de nervios mezclados con felicidad. De entre las cortinas apareció quien yo consideraba un ángel de verdad que había bajado de la tierra para darme paz y tranquilidad, para salvarme de todo lo que pudiera hacerme daño y curase cada herida hecha en mí.

Agradecí la llegada de la copa de Whisky sin mirar siquiera quien me lo había dado, mis ojos no podían apartarse de esa persona. Siempre me había gustado ver su forma de andar, que los focos se centraran en él y que a pesar de la distancia, sus ojos azules parecieran el cielo más maravilloso en el que querría estar cualquier persona. Su gracia, su fuerza y a la vez delicadeza, hacían que me perdiera poco a poco en él. ¿Suena exagerado? Puede ser, pero no es lo que me importa. Porque a pesar de todo, aun no he dicho lo que más me atrae de él.

Se sentó frente al piano acomodándose y la sala queda en silencio mientras las luces se hacen más tenues dejando una combinación de azul y rosa en el escenario, una combinación perfecta para lo que cada viernes allí pasaba. Apoyé el codo en la mesa y mi mentón en la mano, esperando lo que ocurría desde hacía ya casi un mes. Pero esa vez, algo cambió.

Parpadeé casi con asombro quedándome sin aire en los pulmones cuando lo vi girar un poco la cabeza para sonreírme y mirarme, a mí... solamente a mí, mientras posaba sus delicados dedos sobre el teclado empezando a tocar. Y sentí, que aquella hermosa canción iba únicamente dedicada a mi persona. Él no apartaba sus ojos en ningún momento y cada vez que yo me perdía en los suyos y en su música, sonreía aun más. La sala quedó vacía en esos instantes, como si él y yo tuviéramos un foco sobre nuestras cabezas que nos iluminase eliminando el resto de la existencia.

Sonreí casi sintiéndome estúpido por la felicidad que me transmitía ese hombre, cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía. Casi pude sentir que él iba a soltar una carcajada viendo mi rostro infantil lleno alegría, cuando normalmente solía estar serio y sin motivos para demostrar algún sentimiento al completo.

Cuando sus dedos dejaron de tocar aquella canción, todo el local se quedó en silencio y tras unos segundos levantaron sus manos para aplaudir tan fuerte que no pude evitar hacerlo yo mismo. Las luces se encendieron mientras él abandonaba el escenario ocultándose entre las cortinas y yo, sentí que aquel momento había acabado dejándome vacío de nuevo. Cerré los ojos mientras suspiraba, los momentos felices no duraban para siempre después de todo y quizás, él sólo buscaba una persona en la que centrarse para tocar y demostrar que hasta sin mirar el piano sabía tocar excelentes melodías. Tenía la boca seca, bajé la mirada para darle un trago al Whisky que había olvidado nada más verle. Miré el vaso algo confundido y fruncí el ceño levemente viendo como bajo éste había un papel blanco. Con cuidado de no mancharla lo tomé y leí aquella maravillosa y pulcra letra:

_Reúnete conmigo en la habitación Nº 35 del hotel ''Profound bond'' en media hora tras mi actuación, estaré esperándote._

_Misha._

_Misha_. ¿Era ese el nombre del pianista? Y si lo era... ¿Porqué hasta su nombre tenía que ser como todo él era?

- Tome, quédese con el cambio.

Hablé tan rápido y solté tan ligero el billete mientras me levantaba y salía de allí, que ya no supe ni la cantidad que dejé, pero eso no era lo que me importaba. Montado en mi Impala conduje rápido hacia ese lugar, por suerte no estaba demasiado lejos y llegaría incluso antes de la hora acordada. Sé que suena imprudente, y sé que quizás lo que suceda en esa habitación ocurra sólo una vez, que todo fuera un juego. Eso no era lo que yo quería, pero por otro lado... ¿Cómo no aceptar?

De nuevo me fue fácil aparcar y bajando rápidamente crucé la calle hasta llegar a la puerta del hotel. Pregunté por el piso de la habitación Nº35, era la tercera planta. Subido en el ascensor las dudas me asaltaron de nuevo, ¿me estaba equivocando? No quería sufrir, no quería ser un rollo de una noche... pero si no acudía quizás me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida.

Llegué hasta la puerta y la encontré ligeramente abierta, esperando a ser empujada. Lo hice lentamente y dando pasos lentos pero firmes, luego la cerré entrando a aquella enorme habitación.

- Llegas pronto, no me ha dado tiempo de ponerme algo decente.

Oí aquella voz y una ligera risa a mi derecha y casi me sentí tambalear cuando me giré para mirarle. No quería soltar aquel suspiro, pero no pude evitarlo. Misha llevaba únicamente una toalla alrededor de la cintura con la que seguramente no se había secado aun. Su cuerpo brillaba gracias al agua que caía desde su cabello y yo, sentí que iba a caerme de un momento a otro. Pude ver sus blancos dientes cuando sonrió aun más, notando seguramente el estado en el que me encontraba. Lo vi acercarse lentamente y cuando llegó hasta mí, tomó mis manos tirando con delicadeza de mi cuerpo mientras él caminaba hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos anulando toda mi capacidad de pensamiento dejándome perdido en ellos, en esa marea azul. Me guió hasta la cama y con cuidado puso sus manos sobre mi torso tumbándome en ella mientras se colocaba sobre mi cuerpo.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, Jensen.

Abrí los ojos algo impactado al ver que conocía mi nombre, sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Quise preguntarle como sabía eso, pero él no me dejó. Bajó su cabeza lentamente mirándome, como si me pidiera permiso para besarme y yo sólo pude cerrar los ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por él. Sentía sus labios bailando pausadamente sobre los míos, como si los saborease poco a poco y tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para ello. Su lengua salió tímida pero directa colándose entre mis labios y como ocurría desde que puse un pie en esa habitación, lo dejé mandar sobre mí. Los entreabrió para dejarle paso, notando lo esponjosa y suave que era jugando con la mía como si fuera un niño pequeño que tenía que ser mimado y cuidado.

Abrí un segundo los ojos viendo la expresión de aquel hermoso ser. Sus ojos estaban levemente entrecerrados y algo brillantes observando directamente los míos casi con adoración, haciendo que en mi pecho notase una fuerte punzada que atacó mi corazón. Sentí mis ropas mojarse y me removí un poco contra el cuerpo de Misha, necesitando su calor. Él pareció entenderme y usando esos dedos que había utilizado para encantarme con su música retiró mi camisa y mis pantalones sin dejar de besarme mientras suspiraba y me mareaba con esos sonidos combinados con sus labios.

Me sonrojé levemente al encontrarme en ropa interior y volví a cerrar los ojos notando como Misha amoldaba su cuerpo sobre el mío abriéndome las piernas para dejar caer sus caderas y su torso sobre mi cuerpo, rozándose con él y haciendo que me quemase totalmente. Jadeé moviendo un poco las caderas, necesitando rozar la erección que esos labios y ese roce tan cercano me habían provocado.

- Eres tan dulce estando así de relajado...

Oí su susurro contra mi mejilla mientras me besaba en ella y luego recorría con su boca todo mi rostro, repartiendo tantos besos que ya no sabía dónde me encontraba. Sus dedos viajaron por mi torso bajando hasta mis caderas, acariciando cada centímetro de mí. Me mordí el labio mientras la última prenda que me cubría abandonaba mi cuerpo y pude escuchar que Misha me decía lo perfecto y hermoso que era. Suspiré por sus palabras y casi sin saber que había pasado, me tomó por las caderas dándome la vuelta dejándome arrodillado con las caderas alzadas y las rodillas separadas. Mi corazón se detuvo y casi olvidé de nuevo que era respirar, yo no estaba acostumbrado a ser el pasivo de nadie y nunca había pensado dejarme hacer si no era por la persona con la que iba a pasar toda mi vida.

- Misha, yo...

Mis palabras se convirtieron en gemidos cuando noté que se tumbaba bocarriba con la cabeza entre mis piernas y tomándome de las nalgas agachaba mis caderas abriendo su boca y acogiéndome en ella entre lamidas y succiones tan eróticas que sentí mis rodillas flaquear. Empecé a suspirar y jadear con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, apretando mis manos en las sábanas casi sin poder evitar estremecerme. Sentía que estaba chupando cada vez más rápido y como con sus manos me animaba a mover las caderas por mí mismo. No pude negarme a su petición y haciendo algo de fuerza en las rodillas empecé a moverme dentro de aquella deliciosa boca. Sus manos acariciaban mis nalgas casi con deleite mientras usaba su lengua para recorrerme entero provocando que saliera de mi erección un poco de líquido pre-seminal, que él lamió sin pensarlo. Cuando más relajado y lleno de placer me sentía, dejé de notar una de esas caricias en mis nalgas que pronto supe el porqué de esa pérdida. Un húmedo dedo llegó hasta mi entrada y se quedó quieto haciendo que sólo el movimiento de mis caderas fuera el roce que había entre ellos, lubricándome yo mismo a mi ritmo.

Sentía como mío el control de todo lo que hacíamos, pero a la vez notaba que Misha era quien mandaba sobre mi cuerpo y todas mis reacciones. Aunque no lo había probado y no estaba del todo seguro, quería más contacto y no pude evitar echar mis caderas hacia ese dedo penetrándome yo mismo mientras aquel hombre subía su cabeza para no dejarme escapar de su boca, haciendo que gimiera con una voz grave y ronca. Oí como él soltaba un sonido de satisfacción mientras empezaba a mover su dedo junto con sus labios y no pude evitar bajar mi cabeza para mirar entre mis piernas. Tenía la vista nublada pero noté que por el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo se estaba masturbando mientras colaba un segundo dedo en mi interior, haciendo que el placer invadiese mi cuerpo y me hiciera temblar aun más. Era algo doloroso pero no tanto como me esperaba, o es que quizás Misha no dejaba que me centrase en otra cosa que no era el placer que su boca me daba.

Cuando me dilató lo suficiente sacó mi erección de sus labios dándole un último beso a la punta mientras se incorporaba arrodillándose entre mis piernas. La punta de su erección jugaba sobre mi entrada y mis nalgas haciéndome delirar y a la vez, sentir algo de miedo. No sabía si estaba preparado para ser el pasivo de todo.

- Espera, Mishaaa...

Cerré los ojos mientras apretaba los labios y soltaba el nombre de aquel hombre en un jadeo largo y necesitado. Había empezado a deslizarse dentro de mí, mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre mi espalda y bajaba sus manos rodeando con sus delicados y fuertes dedos mi erección. Me besaba el cuello y yo, arqueé mi cuerpo del placer que sentía mientras él me penetraba y me masturbaba con lentitud, sus manos estaban tocándome como si fuera el piano más delicado y valioso del mundo. Provocaba miles de sensaciones en mí, haciéndome soltar jadeos y gemidos tan profundos que yo mismo desconocía que era capaz de producir.

- Eso es, Jensen... déjame tocarte, déjame ser tu pianista, déjame ser el único que produzca esa deliciosa música que sale por tus hermosos labios, déjame oírla cada noche mientras te hago el amor...

Sus palabras me hacían estar perdido y yo, sólo pude susurrarle que sí, que él sería todo para mí y el único que me tocase de esa forma, haciéndome totalmente suyo cada vez que quisiera. Giré mi cabeza deseando sus besos y no tardé apenas un segundo en notarlos, cálidos y necesitados también de mí. Yo jadeaba y gemía contra ellos, susurrando su nombre una y mil veces mientras me embestía y daba justo en aquel punto tan sensible del hombre que me hacía temblar y estremecerme al completo. Estaba a punto de correrme cuando lo sentí salir de mí y tomaba de nuevo mis caderas para empujarme delicadamente, dejándome bocarriba con las piernas abiertas totalmente expuesto.

- Quiero verte mientras gimes por mí y para mí.

Abrí los ojos al notar sus palabras casi necesitadas y casi los cerré de nuevo cuando tomó mis muslos abriéndolos e introduciéndose de nuevo en mi interior con fuerza golpeando mi próstata tan directamente que el placer que me recorrió no podía ser producido por ningún humano, si no por algo divino. Se echó sobre mí tomando con sus manos de nuevo mi erección y empezando a robarme gemidos y jadeos por sus fuertes embestidas y sus delirantes dedos moviéndose con habilidad.

Me corrí tan largo y duro que por un momento no supe dónde estaba, únicamente oyendo como Misha soltaba sonidos de placer al notar como me contraía alrededor de él. Levanté mis brazos agarrándole de las nalgas empujándolo una última vez contra mí llegando todo lo profundo que podía en mi contraído interior y noté como se corría húmedo y caliente casi sin poder moverse. Cayó sobre mí con cuidado mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y no pude evitar acunarlo entre mis brazos mientras suspiraba de gusto. Estuvimos en silencio disfrutando de suaves caricias y besos, hasta que Misha se alejó un poco de mí para mirar mis ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté temiéndome lo peor, que confesase que ya no quería nada más de mí. Vi que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa como si estuviera algo avergonzado, pero no apartaba su mirada en ningún momento haciendo que me sonrojase de nuevo-.

- Nada, es sólo que... me preguntaba, ¿suena idiota el hecho de que me haya enamorado de ti sólo con mirarte a los ojos y casi poder ver tu alma en ellos? - Dijo tímidamente sonriendo a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo levemente - Siento haberte arrastrado a la cama, no esperaba que llegases tan rápido mientras me duchaba y no me pude contener.

- Misha... -sonreí mientras con una mano tomaba su nuca y lo acercaba a mí para besarle. Si no lo hacía posiblemente empezarían a salir lágrimas de mis ojos de la emoción. No se resistió y me besó sin dejar de tener el rostro alegre- No suena idiota, porque yo me enamoré de ti por tu música y la forma en la que tocas cada noche aquel piano desde que te vi y no me pidas perdón, lo que ha pasado también me ha gustado así que no me enfadaré ni nada.

- Realmente, yo trabajo en una tienda de fotografía y acudí hace un mes a hacer una sustitución en el local. La dueña me lo pidió como favor personal, pero... -vi que hacía una pausa y se acomodaba mejor entre mis brazos- Vi a un chico que me miraba con unos muy bonitos ojos verdes, y vi que le gustaba lo que tocaba. Sentí casi la necesidad de tocar más y más canciones para atraer la mirada de ese hombre y yo... pregunté que si podía tocar cada viernes allí, e incluso me enteré del nombre de esa persona y desde entonces, adoro tocar ese piano si él está allí, ¿conoces quien es?

Reí ante aquella revelación y la pregunta mientras apoyaba mi frente en la de él, mirándole como al parecer tanto le gustaba y sin mediar alguna palabra más besé sus labios entrelazando mis dedos contra los que él tenía y me habían hecho enamorarme de ese ser tan maravilloso. Y supe, que quizás el detalle de su música era lo que me había hecho fijarme en la persona que estaba hecha para mí y que entonces, enamorarse de los mínimos detalles a veces te hace darte cuenta de lo que tu corazón lleva buscando por años... y duraría para siempre.


End file.
